Betrayed ::Traicionado::
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda,lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.AU
1. Epílogo

_Titulo_: Betrayed (Traicionado)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda. Como un espectro, lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

* * *

Harry observaba la pared con gesto vacío.

Tiempo atrás había sido blanca, pero años de suciedad, mugre y abandono le habían dado un color marrón pastoso, casi negro en algunos trozos, tirando a ocre en otros. Cuando un prisionero ha pasado el tiempo suficiente en una celda, mirando fijamente a la pared, podía ver rostros horribles y acusadores gritando desde las repugnantes manchas. Otras veces era el prisionero el que gritaba, su rostro retorcido en una mueca de dolor, pérdida y delirio.

Tenía frío.

No debería tener tanto frío aún; quedaban al menos dos horas hasta que los dementores hiciesen su ronda...¿no era así?

Harry estaba helado; no era el frío de los dementores el que le consumía; no, este frío no sólo le penetraba en los huesos sino que le paralizaba el alma. Éste frío no provenía de las terroríficas criaturas; emanaba del proverbial puñal helado que sus propios amigos le habían clavado por la espalda.

¿Cómo podían haberle creído capaz de tal crimen?

¿Cómo podían haberle abandonado así? ¿Testificado en su contra?

¿Cómo podían haberle condenado a ese infierno de hielo?

Poco a poco Harry dejó de sentir frío.

Mientras yacía entumecido en el suelo de su celda, encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, los rostros acusantes pasaron de ser los de sus amigos y familiares a ser el suyo, gritando una y otra y otra vez en desesperación, y de pronto Harry sintió algo que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir.

Calor.

La ira ardía dentro de él, incinerándole. Contra todos los que le habían abandonado. Contra todos los que le habían traicionado.

-Contra todos ellos.- aulló Harry, su voz sobrepasando su propia celda y los gritos de los demás prisioneros, sus labios curvados en una mueca feroz. Azkaban quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Ni siquiera los más perturbados de los convictos se atrevieron a musitar una palabra, mientras un escalofrío de aprensión recorría sus cuerpos.

Tendría su venganza, aunque tuviese que ser desde Azkaban.

Había un motivo por el que le habían condenado.

Era un mago poderoso.

Uno de los más poderosos jamás vistos.

Pronto descubrirían porqué uno nunca debe enfadar a un mago poderoso.

Y pronto desearían no haberse cruzado en su camino.

* * *

R&R?


	2. Sirius Black

_Titulo_: Betrayed (Traicionado)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda. Como un espectro, lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

* * *

Sirius miró a su alrededor. Cada noche, desde el arresto de Harry, tenía la misma pesadilla. No podía evitarlo, las pociones para dormir sin soñar no hacían efecto, no había ningún hechizo sobre él, nada estaba mal. Pero, cuando las sombras tomaban las calles y el mundo se sumergía en la oscuridad, el pánico lo asaltaba. Temía el momento de cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que vendrían las pesadillas, como habían atormentado a su ex-ahijado tiempo atrás. Los continuos sueños –Harry inocente, exigiéndole una explicación, despreciándole- amenazaban con volverle loco. No descansaba bien desde hacía meses, no había dormido una sola noche sin despertar bañado en sudor frío, acosado por las pesadillas. Y aquella noche no iba a ser diferente...

Estaba en la entrada de Azkaban, Harry había sido declarado culpable y condenado a cadena perpetua en la prisión mágica, en rango de máxima seguridad. Diez dementores custodiarían su celda. Nadie había resistido esa condena más de dos días sin caer en la locura, y en las caras de sus antiguos amigos podía verse que lo sabían. Al lado de Sirius, Ron miraba a Harry rabioso. El pelirrojo se había hecho auror durante el sexto curso a escondidas de todos, acompañado por Hermione y amparado por la Orden del Fénix. Junto a él estaba la castaña, con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de mirar al joven al que había llegado a querer como un hermano.

A su lado estaba el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, contemplando a Harry con la decepción y la compasión escritos en la mirada. Sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo, y a un tiempo parecían acusar al que fuera su pupilo.

En representación del ministerio estaban unos complacidos Fudge y Umbrigde, vigilando que todo se llevase a cabo sin problemas.

Harry se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos, justo antes de entrar en Azkaban. Él había conseguido que Sirius no tuviese que volver allí nunca más, demostrando su inocencia, y ahora tenía que hacer lo que su padrino años atrás; entrar a la prisión, a cadena perpetua. Sirius nunca podría olvidar aquella mirada, que entre dolida y furiosa, desconcertada, parecía preguntar "¿Por qué?".

Siempre empezaba con ese recuerdo, la noche en que metieron a Harry en Azkaban. Y después todo se volvía peor.

Habían pasado meses, años desde que condenaran a su ahijado. El Wizengamot, gracias a nuevas pruebas, había revisado su caso, sorprendiéndolos a todos con el veredicto: inocente.

Sirius y Dumbledore se habían ofrecido para ir a buscar a Harry y sacarlo de la cárcel, cuanto antes mejor. Nada más entrar en Azkaban el frío de los dementores les invadió, llevando consigo recuerdos horribles y dolorosos. A medida que avanzaban en dirección a la celda de su ahijado, el frío se volvía más intenso, más profundo, clavándose en su pecho y dificultando su respiración.

-Harry...-musitó. Harry había confiado en él, y él le había traicionado.

Él era el traidor, el que había entregado a un joven indefenso sin dudar, sin preguntarse, confiando ciegamente en su culpabilidad...tan sólo porque le vio. Igual que había ocurrido con él.

Pararon al fin ante una puerta metálica de grandes dimensiones. Colocando su mano sobre ella, Dumbledore musitó:

-"_Patefacio-foris"_

Con lentitud, chirriando sobre sus bisagras, la puerta se abrió, revelando una celda estrecha y sucia, vacía a excepción de un camastro y un agujero en el suelo. Sobre el camastro, bocabajo, yacía un joven, esquelético y pálido. El cabello, desgreñado, caía sobre la espalda en mechones enmarañados y sucios. La túnica estaba hecha jirones, cubriendo apenas el maltrecho cuerpo.

-¿Harry...? Harry, venimos a sacarte.-murmuró, tratando de incorporarlo con desesperación. No, no podía ser...

Sus ojos esmeralda, ahora velados, vacíos, se clavaron en él.

Era demasiado tarde, Harry nunca saldría de aquella cárcel...Azkaban le había matado.

Acarició suavemente el pelo revuelto, tratando de colocarlo en su lugar, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Nunca podría mirar a su ahijado a los ojos y pedirle perdón...perdón por haber dudado de él, por no haber hecho nada por él, por no haberle ayudado...por haberle traicionado, por haberle fallado.

-Azkaban le ha matado...mi niño, mi pequeño...-murmuró, presa de la culpa, entre desgarrados sollozos.- No...mi niño, mi pequeño...

Una voz que venía de su espalda le hizo estremecerse.

-Azkaban no, padrino. Vosotros me matasteis. Tú me mataste.

-¿Harry?- el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos era el de su ahijado, pero, de algún modo, estaba también frente a él. Tenía una expresión dura, arisca, que nuca antes había visto en él. Un gesto de odio deformaba sus rasgos, más marcados y definidos. Sus facciones parecían talladas en mármol; su cuerpo, fibroso y fuerte, se adivinaba bajo la elegante túnica negra y plata. El cabello, corto y revuelto, estaba peinado justo igual que como James solía llevarlo. En algún rincón de su mente fue consciente de que Dumbledore ya no estaba allí, pero eso ya no le importaba. Tenía ante sí el cuerpo de su ahijado, tal y como podría haber sido si James y Lili no hubiesen...y su rostro estaba tan lleno de odio...

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.- su rostro juvenil se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio.- Soy Potter para ti, Black.

-Harry, yo...-empezó Sirius, temblando, sólo para ser cortado por el otro.

-No he venido hasta aquí sólo para escuchar tus patéticas excusas, Black. Traigo un mensaje de parte de James Potter. Y, debo decir, nunca pensé que mi padre pudiese ser tan cruel cuando se enfada- declaró, con una sonrisa macabra, disfrutando el efecto que cada una de sus palabras provocaban en el ex-convicto.

-¿James? Pero, pero, Prongs está muerto...- 'igual que tú' pensó.

-Ya no. La muerte no es algo inalterable, Black...Sin duda mi querido abuelito se ha encargado de enseñaros eso a todos, ¿no es verdad?

Black palideció. Volvía a ser el prisionero enfermo y cadavérico que un día pisó Azkaban, un mero espectro de sí mismo.

Harry, viendo su gesto, rió.

-Sí, mi queridísimo abuelo, Black. Sé quién es. Y, ahora, pasemos al mensaje. No quiero tener que soportar tu presencia ni un sólo minuto más.- con gesto hábil extrajo un orbe rojo de la capa, lo presionó y dejó que se sostuviese solo en el aire. El orbe comenzó a brillar, y de él surgió una voz que Sirius conocía muy bien- Ya no eres bienvenido entre los merodeadores. Peter Petewrew y Sirius Black han sido declarados traidores de la peor clase. Te retiro la custodia de mi hijo, Harry James Potter, en favor de Remus Lupin.- recitó la voz grabada de James en tono serio. Después se volvió amenazante, llena de odio, y un escalofrío recorrió el tembloroso cuerpo del ex–convicto. – Black, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a mi hijo; si te vuelvo a ver, ten por seguro que te mataré.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del animago, y algo dentro de él pareció desgarrarse, llenándole de dolor. James, Lili...y ahora Harry...les había fallado a todos.

El cuerpo que Sirius tenía en sus brazos comenzó a moverse. Sus ojos, verde desvaído, gritaban dolor.

-Padrino...tú me mataste...yo confié en ti, arriesgué mi vida por ti...y tú no fuiste capaz de creer en mí, no pediste ni una prueba, ni una mísera prueba...yo me arriesgué al beso del dementor por ti...y tú me enviaste a Azkaban sin ni siquiera preguntar...¿quién es el traidor, Black?

-Me muero.- declaró el otro Harry indiferente, agachándose junto a él y acariciando el rayo de su frente en el otro.- Pronto moriré, Black, y vosotros me seguiréis, porque ya no quedará nadie frente a Voldemort. Y pensar – continuó, con una sonrisa amarga- que si hubieseis tardado una hora más en arrestarme, tan sólo una hora, habría matado a ese maldito vejestorio...al que va a destruir el mundo que me condenó.- dijo entre dientes, irónico.

-Sí, padrino.- el tono del Harry cadavérico era frío también, más parecido a un estertor de muerte que al verdadero odio, pero terriblemente frío- Iba a matar a mi último familiar, sólo porque pensé...pensé que con vosotros como familia no me haría falta esa serpiente...

-Como ves, me equivocaba.- continuó el otro, haciendo un gesto en dirección a su yo moribundo.

Él le devolvió la mirada desde sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, acusantes y acusados a la vez.

-¿Quién es el traidor, Padrino? ¿Quién es el traidor?

Sirius despertó, con el corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho, empapado en sudor frío. No podía apartar de su mente la mirada de desprecio de su ahijado, el odio en la voz del que fuera su mejor amigo, el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, volviendo en sí sólo para atormentarle.

Miró el reloj de su mesilla. Eran las tres de la mañana, y no volvería a dormir.

R&R?


	3. Albus Dumbledore

_Titulo_: Betrayed (Traicionado)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda. Como un espectro, lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

**NOTA**:

1. los comentarios anónimos se contestarán al final del capítulo

2. bueno, como puede que tarde algo más en actualizar, podéis votar para decidir qué capítulo subiré primero, la tortura de: Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Umbridge/Fudge.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Dumbledore tomó un caramelo de limón con manos temblorosas. Con alivio lo desenvolvió y se lo metió a la boca, disfrutando del pequeño instante de consuelo que aquel sencillo acto le reportaba.

Se aseguró de que las barreras estuviesen activas -una vez más- y proyectando una pantalla de privacidad se permitió relajarse al fin. Reconfortado, dejó caer el glamour con el que había estado ocultando lo amarillento de su rostro y las profundas ojeras que ahora marcaban sendos surcos bajo sus ojos. No pensaba demostrarlo, pero aquellos sueños lo estaban volviendo loco. No es que se sintiese culpable –él sólo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, aunque Harry no lo entendiese- pero hacía semanas que no lograba descansar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos el rostro acusante del joven mago se presentaba ante él, dedicándose durante interminables horas a recriminarle cada una de sus acciones. Y despertaba igual de fatigado que cuando se había acostado, o incluso más cansado aún.

No podía permitirse que los demás se diesen cuenta de su debilidad, y eso le obligaba a repetir una y otra vez los glamoures, que poco a poco iban minando su energía. Entre una cosa y otra, estaba al borde del colapso.

Con gesto cansado pellizcó el puente de su nariz, deseando que el cansancio acumulado que le presionaba en las sienes, provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, desapareciera.

Sin apenas darse cuenta los párpados, a cada instante más cargados, se le fueron cerrando, y poco a poco entró en el mundo de los sueños...

Harry, como de costumbre, estaba sentado sobre una roca en el suelo. Junto a él estaba su butaca, idéntica a la que él mismo ocupaba en su estudio, y junto a ésta una pequeña mesa sobre la que estaba preparado el habitual té junto a un bol de caramelos de limón. Alrededor de ellos la bruma se enroscaba sobre el inhóspito paisaje, como un enorme monstruo disponiéndose a atacar, deformando las figuras de los escasos árboles renegridos y dándole una apariencia aún más fantasmagórica.

Inmediatamente sintió el frío trepando por sus piernas hasta alojarse en su pecho, desde donde se extendería hasta el resto de su cuerpo, helándole hasta los huesos.

Esta vez Harry ni siquiera le miraba. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, observando con gesto ausente las espirales de niebla mientras su boca, casi automáticamente, formaba las palabras con las que siempre comenzaba su...sueño.

-Usted es uno de los peores. No sólo no me defendió, después de haberme manipulado todos estos años, de haberme usado como su querida "arma", jugando con mi vida y mis sentimientos en una compleja red de manipulaciones que tan sólo ahora alcanzo a comprender; tuvo incluso la desfachatez de testificar en mi contra. ¡Decir que me estaba volviendo un mago oscuro, poderoso e inestable! Después de todo, tan sólo estaba siguiendo el camino que usted me marcó.- las palabras, que habían comenzado como un murmullo, poco a poco fueron subiendo de volumen, hasta el punto en que Dumbledore tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo para no taparse los oídos en un gesto instintivo.

-¿Se divirtió mucho contemplando cómo los Dursley me despreciaban? ¿Tomaba uno de esos caramelos de limón que tanto le gustan mientras contaba con regocijo el aumento en las probabilidades de que yo lo viese, lo quisiese como a un abuelo bondadoso?- gruñó, esta vez con auténtica rabia, retorciendo las palabras hasta hacerlas salir en una especie de aullido gutural.

Su voz volvió a bajar, y adoptó de nuevo el tono desapasionado y frío en que había comenzado.

-Tantas mentiras...supongo que al final se reduce a eso, ¿no? Pequeñas piezas en su tablero de ajedrez, sin más importancia que el papel desempeñado en la próxima jugada...Y esa incoherente excusa del "Bien Mayor". Desafortunadas esperanzas de lograr un tapiz completo empleando las hebras que tú mismo destejías de nuestras vidas. ¿De verdad crees que, al alejarte y contemplar desde otra perspectiva todo esto aparecerá, como por arte de magia, una imagen mayor, más importante, más perfecta, en que todo, de pronto, encaje? –preguntó, arrojando las palabras con odio al director, mofándose de él.- Tu tapiz está trazado en caos, dolor, miedo y mentiras. Se deshilacha rápidamente ante tus ojos, y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

Dumbledore tuvo que contener un escalofrío al revolverse el espacio a su alrededor con las mismas emociones y sensaciones que el joven tan fríamente describía.

-Y, lo que más me enfurece, es esa maldita actitud de Me-decepcionas-Harry-a-mi-y-a-ti-mismo. "Busca tu camino, intenta redimirte, yo te perdono". ¿Cree que yo voy a perdonarle todo lo que ha hecho? Subestima la herencia que recibí de Voldemort. – Dumbledore se atragantó con el té que, en un valiente esfuerzo por recuperar una mínima sensación de normalidad, había comenzado a beber.- Oh, sí, descubrí su precioso secreto; soy el maldito nieto de Tom Riddle. Tal vez debí verle a él como a un abuelo, ¿no cree? Pero no, por algún estúpido motivo hice lo que mi parte Gryffindor me decía...debí escuchar a la parte de mí que el Sombrero quiso poner en Slytherin, pensar en mi propio beneficio, buscar mi interés, evitar que me usasen, ser yo el manipulador. Por algún estúpido estándar de valentía suicida Gryffindor, decidí ser el maldito Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Pasé meses entrenándome, agotándome hasta el extremo, forzándome hasta el punto de rozar la muerte en más de una ocasión. Al fin estaba preparado para enfrentarme al bastardo que mató a mis padres, ¡y ustedes, necios e inútiles funcionarios del Gobierno de Magia me arrestan y condenan! Me llevan a una muerte lenta, dolorosa y definitiva cuando podrían haberlo evitado con un simple "veritaserum".

- ¿Y ahora quieren que les salve? Pueden esperar sentados. Cumpliré mi venganza, y moriré, sin librarlos de nada, añadiendo a sus cargas mi muerte, inocente condenado por sus propios amigos, mentores y familiares.

Durante unos instantes permaneció en silencio, disfrutando de la inquietud –por mínima que fuera- que sus palabras habían provocado en el director.

-Sinceramente, cómo extraño el colegio. Entonces, si te atacaban por la espalda, podías estar seguro de que eran los Slytherin. Aquí, puedes estar casi seguro de que quienes te atacarán por la espalda son quienes juraron luchar contigo.

Con un amplio gesto de su mano, la niebla que los rodeaba se levantó, dejando a la vista un profundo precipicio a tan sólo dos metros de donde ambos conversaban. En la planicie que se extendía bajo ellos se desarrollaba una cruenta batalla, bañada en sangre y de la que tan sólo los gritos de dolor podían oírse.

-Mire su obra, Dumbledore; observe lo que usted mismo ha creado. Ha destruido la última oportunidad de salvación que tenía el mundo mágico; la podredumbre los corromperá a todos y no dejará ni sus huesos, nada que llorar, todo quedará devastado hasta sus mismos cimientos. Contemple su obra, director. ¿Por qué no se toma un caramelo de limón? La espera será corta...

* * *

Lily Luna Potter: gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia...como puedes ver, acabo de actualizar, pero el capítulo próximo aún tardará un poco. Paciencia... ;) intentaré que sea lo menos posible.

**R&R?**


	4. Ron Weasley

_Titulo_: Betrayed (Traicionado)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda. Como un espectro, lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

**NOTA**:

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...internet me ha estado dando problemas últimamente ¬¬

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Ron golpeó con fuerza el saco de arena, tratando de descargar con ese puñetazo toda su rabia y su odio. Ese malnacido...todo era culpa suya, siempre metiéndose donde no le llamaban, acaparando toda la atención...

Ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, que veían desconcertados como el joven auror machacaba el saco, sus ojos brillando con una furia homicida que pocos habían visto en él.

Ése Potter...

Había estado en la sala de entrenamiento durante horas, tratando de sacarse a ese maldito de Potter de la cabeza. Tal vez así conseguiría dejar de tener esos..._sueños_.

Cenó solo, como de costumbre. Tenía veintitrés años y seguía soltero...por culpa de ese insufrible de Potter, estaba seguro. Tan sólo un mes después de que lo encarcelaran Hermione había roto con él, y desde entonces no había vuelto a salir con nadie.

Al terminar la cena lanzó el plato contra el fregadero con ira mal contenida, haciendo que éste estallara en pedazos.

Cuando esa noche se metió a la cama, seguía pensando en Potter.

El-crío-que-vivió-y-no-podía-callarse-al-respecto. Siempre llamando la atención, aunque no era nadie, no era poderoso, ni inteligente, siempre metiendo a los demás en problemas, poniendo a todos en peligro...Y después de aprovecharse de Hermione y de Ron durante años, de repente había dejado de hablarles, sin querer tener nada que ver con ellos, ignorándoles...Siempre había sido un engreído, pero esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. ¡Y había tenido la osadía de volverse un mago oscuro! ¡Después de todo lo que habían hecho por él!

Y siempre presumiendo de su dinero, comprándose las cosas más caras, incluso le había dado el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos a los gemelos, pero no podía gastar ni un galeón en su mejor amigo, no, ni un mísero knut...Qué importaba si Ron no podía llevar a Hermione a una cita decente, y que él no necesitase el dinero para nada, no es como si Ron hubiese sido su mejor amigo durante años, no...

Él era siempre tan perfecto, el que acaparaba todas las miradas, el que recibía la gloria sin merecerlo, la mascota de Dumbledore, el ídolo predilecto del mundo mágico...

Mientras Ron despotricaba contra el que una vez fuera su amigo, sus párpados se fueron cerrando y él cayó en un profundo sueño...

Lo primero que Ron notó al despertar, antes incluso de abrir los ojos, fue que hacía frío. Mucho frío. Su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente, el aire helado cortando su garganta al respirar...

Una rata pasó corriendo junto a su cara y él se incorporó de golpe, mirando con incredulidad a su alrededor. Estaba tirado en un sucio callejón, cubierto de mugre y vestido en harapos. Se llevó la mano a la boca y comprobó con horror que no era sino una sombra de su antiguo yo, consumido y esquelético.

-Patético.-la voz le sobresaltó. Estaba teñida de desprecio, repugnancia y resentimiento.- Eres absolutamente patético, Ron. Siempre has sido un segundón, un don nadie, pero mírate ahora...no eres más que basura de la calle, un perro sarnoso. No eres nadie.

Ron buscó con la mirada a aquel que hablaba, y lo que vio le estremeció. Harry Potter estaba en el callejón en toda su gloria, sedoso cabello negro cayendo en ondas en torno a su rostro, contraído en una mueca de asco, su cuerpo cubierto con las más finas túnicas, todo su ser emanando poder, tan intenso que casi podía _verlo_.

-Tú...tú no eres real, estás en la cárcel, yo te vi...-murmuró Ron suplicante, su voz ronca por el desuso.

El intimidante joven rió.

-¿En la cárcel? ¿_Moi_? Por favor, Ron, no me hagas reír...Todos me adoran, jamás pensarían en enviarme a Azkaban, a mí, al Salvador, al Elegido...como si fuese un don nadie más. A mí no se me aplican las leyes normales, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el Niño-que-vivió. Unas estrella.

Ron negó con desesperación.

-No, tú no estás aquí...Tu estás en Azkaban, yo soy la estrella, yo soy el mejor auror, yo soy el que aparece ahora en las portadas...

Harry rió, y el cruel sonido hizo estremecer al pelirrojo.

-¿Tú?¿Un auror? Ron, Ron, Ron –Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido- Tú no eres nadie, Ron. Tu hermano Bill es un genio en su campo, Charlie es el dueño de la mayor Reserva de Dragones del continente, Percy está muy alto dentro del ministerio y puede que le elijan como el próximo ministro, Fred y George están en la lista de los magos más ricos de Gran Bretaña, tercero y cuarto puesto, creo, después del éxito de Sortilegios Weasley, y lo que cobraron por las patentes, y Ginny es jugadora de quidditch profesional...y bastante buena, por lo que he oído. Yo soy famoso, rico, todos me adoran. Hermione se ha establecido como una de las investigadoras privadas más cotizadas del país. Pero tú, Ron...tú no eres nadie. Todos te han olvidado. ¿Quién quiere los desperdicios cuando puede escoger entre nosotros? Tú no eres bueno en nada, no eres importante. Te han dejado tirado, y te has quedado atrás...Nadie te recuerda. A nadie le importas, Ron. ¿De verdad creías que alguien se fijaría en ti de no ser porque éramos amigos?

Ron se encogió, abrazando sus rodillas con los escuálidos brazos, meciéndose y murmurando por lo bajo mientras miraba la pared del callejón con gesto desquiciado.

De pronto, la sensación de frío se intensificó, y al mirar a su alrededor se encontró en una celda. En Azkaban.

-¡Tú- exclamó, viendo que no estaba solo en la celda.- ¡Sabía que estabas en Azkaban! ¡No eres más que un prisionero más!

Harry estaba en la celda, tan poderoso como antes. Lo único que había cambiado era su túnica, sustituida por uno de los uniformes de la prisión de los magos.

-Tienes un minuto para correr, Ron. Y después…iré a por ti.- amenazó Harry con voz burlona, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa animal.

Ron dudó un instante, no queriendo reconocer la necesidad de huir del joven mago. El poder que emanaba de él se tiñó de sombras, cubriendo su rostro de oscuridad hasta que tan sólo sus ojos, brillantes y amenazadores podían distinguirse en la oscuridad.

-Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos, …

Ron echó a correr. Los pasillos de Azkaban, sumidos en penumbras, parecían todos iguales. Ron estaba perdido dentro de aquel laberinto, pero siguió corriendo. No sabía si estaba acercándose a la salida o si se estaba internando cada vez más en la fría cárcel, pero no podía dejar de correr o Harry le alcanzaría...

Miró hacia atrás mientras corría, tratando de ver a su perseguidor, pero la oscuridad, densa e impenetrable, no le permitía distinguir más que la forma oscura del pasadizo angosto por el que corría. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, temblando. El frío de Azkaban no sólo debilitaba su cuerpo sino que penetraba en su alma y poco a poco la hacía pedazos.

Oyó una risa inhumana en la oscuridad, y de pronto sintió una respiración helada en la nuca. Al volverse, aterrorizado, sus ojos no encontraron otra cosa que esa negrura que parecía envolverlo todo, como una marea oscura que poco a poco fuese devorando el mundo.

El sonido de otra respiración, y esta vez, al girarse, sí que halló una figura.

El cabello castaño caía en brillantes rizos sobre la espalda, y en sus ojos, habitualmente cálidos, no podía leerse otra cosa que indiferencia.

-Hermione, ayúdame, Harry está aquí, me está buscando...-suplicó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Hermione estaba allí, ella idearía un plan o conocería un hechizo para que todo volviese a ser como antes...

Ella bajó su vista hacia la forma postrada del pelirrojo con desprecio.

-Tú no eres nadie. No eres importante.-musitó la aplicada bruja, girándose y volviendo a sumirse en la oscuridad.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera Hermione! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Ron trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas no parecían querer obedecerle.

-No va a volver, Ron. –la voz, cruel e inhumana, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del auror. De entre las sombras surgió la oscura forma de su perseguidor.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas, Ron. _Crucio_.

Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, atravesado por cientos de cuchillos candentes, y al mismo tiempo congelado por el frío aire de Azkaban. Se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de dominar el dolor que le consumía. Tratando de retener los últimos jirones de orgullo que le quedaban, se mordió los labios, intentando no gritar, mordiendo con tanta fuerza que su boca pronto se llenó de sangre.

Harry sonrió, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa feroz, depredadora, _satisfecha_.

Pronto los aullidos del que fuese su mejor amigo llenaron el aire, llenando de deleite al joven mago.

Ron se despertó sobresaltado, y apenas conteniendo los temblores se abalanzó sobre su mesilla, acariciando con desesperación y alivio la placa de auror que en ella reposaba. Agradecido, se la llevó a los labios, depositando en ella un leve beso.

Bañado en sudor, permaneció en la cama unos momentos, tratando de relajarse lo suficiente como para volver a dormir. Con desgana se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, sabiendo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño...y que cuando lo hiciese, sería para volver a su pequeño infierno personal.

* * *

TATIS: me alegra que te guste. Como ves, ha sido más tarde que pronto, y probablemente el siguiente...también. Gracias por tu review .

Lily Luna Potter: sí, la verdad es que yo también le tenía ganas a Dumbledore...un poquillo manipulador si que era, si...

Luis: gracias por tu review, si la verdad es que el mundo desgraciadamente también es así, aunque por suerte también hay amigos de los de verdad...pretendo que salgan algunos más adelante en la historia. Un saludo

**R&R?**


	5. Neville Longbottom

_Titulo_: Betrayed (Traicionado)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda. Como un espectro, lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

**NOTA**:

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...entre selectividad, inglaterra y de+ no he tenido tiempo para nada. Eso y que Hermione no se dejaba escribir...al final opté por la solución más sencilla y escribí a Neville. :P

Y muchas gracias a todos los reviewers! No me puedo creer que ya tenga 25 reviews! Wow!

Respuest a reviews anonimos, como de costumbre, al final de la pagina.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Neville lanzó su chaqueta sobre el sillón y se dejó caer con un suspiro.

Estaba completamente agotado. Era una sensación placentera después de un duro día de trabajo, cuando todos sus músculos parecían encogerse y estirarse al mismo tiempo y _quemaban,_ un poquito, pero el calor era agradable. Satisfecho.

Se quedó ahí tumbado, tratando de relajarse. Puede que incluso descansar un poco.

Pero, como de costumbre, el silencio y la tranquilidad de la casa no duraron más que unos minutos. Desde que Luna, los hermanos Creevey y Dobby se mudasen a la antigua mansión, ésta no había vivido un momento de paz. Y el que los gemelos Weasley visitasen con frecuencia tampoco ayudaba, la verdad sea dicha.

En esta ocasión, el ruido provenía del laboratorio de pociones, y por un momento Neville temió por la vida de Luna y Dennis, ya que ése era su territorio, pero después de la pequeña explosión que sacudió la casa hasta sus cimientos pudo oír la voz del joven Creevey, gritando "¿Wow, viste eso? ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!".

Sabiendo que no volvería a tener un momento de paz hasta que se metiese a la cama, Neville se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Era curioso que con lo mal que se le daban las pociones fuese tan bueno cocinando y se sintiese tan cómodo en la cocina. Dennis, que era un genio en pociones, sin embargo, había hecho volar la cocina por los aires dos veces, hasta que Luna se hartó y le hechizó para que no pudiese tocar ninguno de los electrodomésticos.

--SceneBreak--

-Neville, querido amigo, te has superado. El lenguado estaba exquisito.-exclamó Colin, pateándose la barriga descaradamente y guiñando un ojo al joven cocinero.

-Colin tiene razón, Nev. Hacía siglos que no comía tan bien.- añadió Luna.

Neville aceptó los cumplidos con una sonrisa, y esperó mientras Luna retiraba los platos en confortable silencio.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados en la mesa, mirándose entre ellos con aire serio, Luna preguntó, siguiendo el ritual que veían cumpliendo desde su encarcelación:

-¿Sabemos algo nuevo de Harry?

Colin se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

-Nada. Han vuelto a rechazar mi solicitud. Y el hombre que contratamos para buscar pruebas aún no ha encontrado nada útil.

Luna suspiró, cansada.

-Tampoco.

-A mí no me miréis, chicos. No he conseguido pasar las defensas del Ministerio que rodean los archivos oficiales...aún.- explicó Dennis.

-Hoy se me ha acercado Hannah Abbott, ya sabéis, la prefecta de Hufflepuff que estaba en nuestro año.Dice que está harta de buscar la manera de sacar a Harry de Azkaban. Pero que no lo suficiente como para dejar de intentarlo. Quiere ver si podemos coordinar nuestros esfuerzos. Al parecer ella, Justin y Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw, llevan desde hace tres años en ello. Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin, les ha ayudado en lo que ha podido, facilitándoles las cosas en el Ministerio, pero como ya sabéis, no es fácil. Vendrán el viernes, así que si podéis tomaros el día libre, adelante. Si no, bueno, ya os lo contaremos en la próxima reunión.- explicó Neville.

-Bueno, al menos tú has conseguido algo.-suspiró Luna.- Bien, no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora, es hora de dormir y no hay nada que podamos hacer esta noche. Que durmáis bien, chicos, yo me voy a la cama.-bostezó, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y saliendo de la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Nev. Nosotros no quedaremos un rato más, ¿no Colin?

-Sí, tengo que hablar con Denny sobre el trabajo que se supone que estábamos haciendo. Buenas noches Nev.

Cuando -¡por fin!- Neville pudo tumbarse y descansar, su cuerpo estaba agotado. Sin embargo su cerebro no le daba tregua. Llevaban cinco largos años luchando por sacar a Harry de Azkaban, empleando todos los medios disponibles a su alcance, pero nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Con una sonrisa recordó una frase que con el tiempo se había vuelto agridulce: "_Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy_". Jamás hubiese sido capaz de decir eso de no haber sido por Harry.

No entendía cómo los demás podían haberle abandonado tan fácilmente. Él era una buena persona, una de las mejores. Más grande que Dumbledore, más poderoso que Voldemort, más valiente que incluso Godric Gryffindor, y más bondadoso y leal que la mismísima Helga Hufflepuff. Y sí, a veces más astuto que Salathar Slytherin.

-Te sacaremos, Harry.- murmuró.- No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Neville abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Estaba en medio del campo de quidditch de Hogwarts, aparentemente vacío. El sol brillaba con fuerza, algo extraño considerando que estaban a mediados de noviembre. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar cómo había llegado hasta allí, y divisó una figura solitaria en las gradas de Slytherin.

Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hasta allí, sintiendo un extraño impulso de conocer la identidad de la persona que se encontraba en las gradas.

Antes de ver al extraño, oyó su voz, una voz que sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte, y su corazón dio un doble salto mortal mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar el asiento del que provenía.

-Siempre me había preguntado cómo se vería el campo desde aquí.- comentó Harry, sus ojos brillantes fijos en el campo bajo ellos. El cabello, de un negro intenso, caía desordenadamente alrededor de su cabeza, rozando sus hombros, y estaba ligeramente bronceado. Nunca había tenido mejor aspecto; nada parecía indicar que su amigo hubiese pasado los últimos cinco años en Azkaban.

Neville se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió y se volvió hacia él, traspasándolo con la mirada, y por un instante Neville pudo ver en ellos la chispa de desesperación y locura que acompañaba a los prisioneros de la prisión de los magos.

-Puede que sea un sueño, pero no es **sólo** un sueño, Nev.

-¿Cómo es que...?-preguntó Neville, curioso.-Olvídalo. Debería estar acostumbrado a estas cosas contigo cerca, después de tantos años.

Harry rió.

-Puede ser. ¿Cómo te trata la vida, Nev? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.- He oído que Luna y tú vivís juntos.

EL rostro de Neville adquirió un bonito color rojo Weasley.

-También Dobby, Colin y Dennis viven en la casa ahora. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar...Al final me las arreglé para montar el invernadero del que hablamos, y todo va sobre ruedas.

-Me alegro. Estoy seguro de que será un éxito. –calló durante unos segundos, y cuando Neville ya pensaba que había conseguido despistarle, sonrió maliciosamente.- Nev, siento decirte esto, pero no engañas a nadie. A ti te gusta Luna.

Neville tartamudeó y volvió la vista, incómodo.

-Yo...yo no...¿de dónde has sacado eso? Yo no, no- Neville desistió, sabiendo que no podía negarlo, y menos a Harry.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Harry sonrió misteriosamente y volvió la mirada a la pista de quidditch.

-Acepta un consejo, Nev. Invítala a cenar.

Neville trató de contener un resoplido de incredulidad. Harry se volvió hacia él levantando una ceja, como desafiándole a responder, y Neville agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Harry nunca le había aconsejado mal, lejos de ello, todos sus consejos habían resultado en su favor.

Durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, ambas miradas fijas en el campo bajo ellos.

Neville sintió como poco a poco la rabia se acumulaba dentro de él, hacia Ron, hacia Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, todos aquellos que debían haber apoyado a Harry y no lo hicieron, que le acusaron...

-Los odio.-murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de la brillante hierba.- A todos ellos. Mientras tú te pudres en Azkaban ellos siguen ahí fuera, complacidos consigo mismos, impunes. No son más que traidores, de la peor calaña...Cada vez que me los encuentro, en el Ministerio, en el Callejón Diagon, no importa dónde, me entran ganas de darles un puñetazo, y seguir golpeando, y golpeando, hasta que sólo quede una masa sanguinolienta...-murmuró.-Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. No sé si lo entenderían, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Odio tener que contenerme cuando paso junto a ellos, viendo como ellos siguen con sus vidas como si no hubiese pasado nada. –suspiró, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Tras unos instantes de silencio, susurró, casi como una confesión –Nunca había odiado tantas cosas, Harry. Nunca había odiado tanto.

-No te preocupes, Nev. Su castigo, el castigo que merecen por lo que me hicieron, está a punto de caer sobre ellos. Cada noche sentirán el frío de los dementores. Sus peores pesadillas los atormentarán sin fin ni descanso, cuando la noche es tan oscura y el frío tan intenso que sus propias mentiras cobardes serán inútiles. Noche tras noche se verán obligados a revivir un infierno que ni siquiera Azkaban puede igualar. Cuando les mires a la cara, cuando los veas por la calle, recuerda eso. Tras sus máscaras perfectas están sufriendo el mismo destino al que decidieron condenarme. No han logrado escapar su justo castigo.

Neville no puedo contener un estremecimiento ante la vehemencia, la pasión que encerraban las palabras del joven Gryffindor.

Permanecieron en silencio, ambos contemplando con ojos vidriosos el castigo que habrían de afrontar todos aquellos que una vez se habían considerado amigos de Harry, para después volverle la espalda.

Nev notó un pequeño tirón, como si su consciente le estuviese llamando de vuelta del mundo de los sueños.

Harry se puso en pie y le dió un rápido abrazo, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa.

Apenas fue consciente de las últimas palabras del moreno, que comenzaban a difuminarse a medida que el joven despertaba.

-No te olvides de invitar a Luna, Nev...

Neville se sentó de golpe en la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez era momento de que escuchase a su amigo...

* * *

Artemis Shiro: Gracias por tu review! a mi Ron nunca me ha caido muy bien, es muy celoso y se siente muy acomplejado, pero piensa que él deberia serel centro de atencion y no harry. Creo que ya era asi, pero lo de ser ligeramente manipulado por :tatatachan: el Maestro Manipulador en persona, Albus Dumbledore, tambien ayuda un poquito. :P Como ya he dicho antes, he intentado escribir a Hermione, pero no lo consigo. Seguire intentandolo, eso seguro

Vero: Gracias por tu review! Si, hay personas que se salvan, como Neville, los hermanos Creevey, Dobby, Luna, y unos cuantos mas. Me alegra que te guste .

Lily Luna Potter: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia No se cuantos capitulos tendra, a veces me apetece vengarme de muchisima gente (lo cual equivale a muchisimos capitulos) y a veces me apetece que sea corto. Lo mas probable es que haya muuuuchas venganzas todavia :D. Y el final...eso no se cuenta! ;)

**R&R?**


	6. Hermione Granger

_Titulo_: Betrayed (Traicionado)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Harry es acusado de asesinato y condenado a Azakaban. Y aunque muera en ese agujero, piensa vengarse de todos los que le volvieron la espalda. Como un espectro, lo que queda de su espíritu abandona Azkaban cada noche para atormentar a quienes le traicionaron.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...he empezado la universidad y digamos que mi vida se está comiendo mucho del tiempo para escribir...Como podéis comprobar, Hermione se ha salido por la tangente, puedo aseguraros que esto no estaba planeado, pero qué le vamos a hacer...^.^

Espero que os guste!

Para participar en la elección de *cough**víctimas**cough*... personajes, por favor votad en la encuesta al principio de mi perfil. Gracias!

* * *

Hermione, siempre racional, la bruja más inteligente de su curso, posiblemente la bruja más inteligente que Hogwarts había visto en años, se preguntó una vez más cómo había podido ser tan estúpida.

Con sentimientos encontrados, recordó su primer año en Hogwarts, tratando de salvar la Piedra Filosofal antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. _"__Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.__" (Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, pág. 198)_

Pero ella, que siempre se había enorgullecido de ser absolutamente racional, de no tomar una decisión sin al menos comprobar sus fuentes varias veces, sin tener todas las variables en cuenta…había fallado. Se había dejado llevar. Una pequeña parte de ella había querido creer que Harry no les había traicionado, que el niño, ya casi un hombre, que había llegado a querer como un hermano no podría darles la espalda así, que se había equivocado al leer las señales...y una vez se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho su rendición fue rápida, brutalmente rápida y sin lucha.

La rabia, sorda, hiriente, se había apoderado de ella. _¿Cómo había podido traicionarles? ¿Cómo había tenido el descaro de mentirles y engañarles y después traicionarles? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eran lo bastante buenos para él?_

Y después…los sueños la consumieron.

¿Había escogido mal? ¿Era realmente Harry el traidor, había sido ciega a él desde un principio?

¿O era ella quien le había traicionado?

Porque cuando los sueños invadían su mente, no podía evitar pensar que estaba equivocada. Que Harry no era el que tenía sangre en sus manos. Que había cometido no uno, sino dos errores de lógica: no había apoyado a Harry, no le había creído.

¿O le había creído demasiado?

Su mente, antaño organizada y segura, equilibrada, era ahora una maraña de confusión, culpa y rabia.

Porque cuando los remordimientos la consumían, cuando por la noche no podía evitar el vicioso mordisco de la culpa, y cuando parecía comprender que Harry nunca había sido el traidor…no podía sino dudar de sí misma.

¿Dónde estaba su lealtad ahora? ¿Dónde estaba su inteligencia?

Había traicionado, de la peor forma, a aquel que tanto tiempo atrás le salvase la vida. La primera persona que le había tendido la mano en amistad, que la había valorado, mirando más allá de su exterior sabelotodo y repelente, para ver a la verdadera niña de apenas once años, de ojos brillantes, maravillados y asustados a la vez.

Pero… ¿y si no había sido así?

Durante la noche no podía evitar creer en Harry, y eso le dolía mucho más de lo que ninguna otra cosa podía haberlo hecho. Porque, si Harry era inocente… ¿qué era lo que había hecho?

Los meses pasaron, los años mismos pasaron desde que Harry fuese encarcelado. El fuego que una vez la animara, la ambición, todo lo que había sido, se había disipado en la nada.

Logró odiar a Harry el tiempo suficiente como para que lo encerraran. Abrumada, testificó en su contra. Declaró, diciendo todo lo que Dumbledore le animó a decir. Pero Dumbledore era la autoridad, ¿no? Dumbledore no podía estar equivocado.

Odió a Harry lo suficiente como para escupir palabras hirientes como puñales de hielo cuando los aurores se lo llevaron.

Pero cuando pasaron los días…y las semanas…fue incapaz de seguir odiándole.

Y empezó a tener miedo…un miedo profundo, inmenso, paralizador. La mera posibilidad de que Harry fuese inocente surgió en su mente, como por voluntad propia, y el mero atisbo de ese pensamiento la aterrorizó.

Porque… ¿y si estaba equivocada?

Ese pensamiento, esa simple, ligera y a la vez profunda intuición de que Harry podía haber sido injustamente acusado y encarcelado le derrumbó.

No soportó seguir oyendo los acalorados discursos del que hasta entonces fuera su novio acerca de "Ese traidor asqueroso de Potter".

No soportó oír una sola palabra más de Ginny acerca de cómo ella siempre había sabido que Harry era malvado, oscuro, 'demasiado parecido a Riddle', aseguraba.

No soportó las miradas penetrantes y sabias de Dumbledore, que ahora se le antojaban vacías y falsas.

Y, más que nada, no se soportó a sí misma.

No soportaba la culpa, horrible, helada, punzante, que le corroía las entrañas y destrozaba cada pensamiento, desgarrando el tejido mismo de su realidad.

Así que huyó, volvió al mundo muggle que la había visto nacer, en que había crecido…o creído crecer. Porque Hermione no era estúpida, y ella sabía que no había sido en el mundo muggle, ni en sus muchas clases en Hogwarts donde había crecido, donde se había convertido en quién era. Había sido junto a Harry, luchando a su lado contra toda probabilidad, desde el mismo momento en que se hicieran amigos; cada momento en que riñó a sus amigos para que estudiasen más, cada momento en que había luchado por resolver un misterio del que puede que dependiesen sus mismas vidas, cada momento en que se había sentido viva…cada momento en que había logrado vislumbrar un pequeño granito de trascendencia.

**Y todos ellos se los debía a Harry.**

Ese pensamiento no dejaba de dar vueltas a su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar. Le debía a Harry su misma vida, todo lo que era, todo lo que había conseguido.

¿Y cómo le había pagado?

Con desconfianza, con acusaciones, ayudando a encarcelarle.

Hermione no necesitaba de sueños acusadores, de dedos fantasmales que le culpasen en el silencio de la noche, de torturas de ultratumba ni de extraordinarios trucos de magia.

Bastaba con apelar a su lógica, a su inteligencia. Y ellos habían hecho el resto. Nada podría dolerle nunca tanto como el _saber_, aunque fuese por un sólo instante, que había traicionado a Harry. _Que se había equivocado._

Durante casi cinco trató de buscar en su corazón la respuesta que su mente no podía darle.

_¿Se había equivocado?_

Durante casi cinco años luchó una batalla silenciosa y feroz consigo misma. Durante casi cinco años permaneció aislada, apagada, como si el mundo contuviese su respiración y el mismo tiempo no se atreviese a molestarla, pendiente del final de esa guerra sin cuartel que tenía lugar dentro de sí misma.

Y al final decidió que no importaba. Le debía a Harry su lealtad, pasase lo que pasase.

Y aunque ya no sirviese de nada, la iba a tener.

Con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, Hermione decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Investigar.

No podía dejar a Harry pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Y sabía quién podía ayudarle a encontrar una solución.

Resolver problemas imposibles, misterios, trampas, juicios, secretos que muchos consideraban poco más que leyendas. Todo eso no resultaba un problema para ella. Era como si toda su vida le hubiese preparado para ese momento.

Tenía un objetivo.

Y Hermione Granger siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Cualquier otra cosa sería inaceptable.

* * *

Artemis Shiro: hola! gracias por tu review! Como puedes ver, Harry va consiguiendo más ayuda en el exterior, aunque aún no tengo muy claro aún donde terminará todo eso...Molly...lo cierto es que no me había parado a pensar qué soñaría ella...aunque probablemente que su "octavo hijo" le recrimine y que toda su familia le abandone debería ser suficiente...*se frota las manos maliciosamente* Gracias por la idea! ;)

VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: Wow! La verdad es que yo también quiero que sufran, pero de momento me conformo con la tortura psicológica...piensa que aunque se desarrolla en un mundo onírico poco a poco va afectando a su vida real, y la tortura psicológica, aunque menos sangrienta, no es menos dolorosa. Respecto a Hermione, como puedes ver ha cobrado vida propia y se ha negado a dejarse torturar...haciendo un buen trabajo en eso por sí misma. Gracias por tu review!

hergranger: Sí, los gemelos soñarán lo mismo a la vez...Snape, aún no tengo nada definitivo, pero no creo que esté entre los que acusan a Harry, la verdad...Harry no escapa...sinceramente, no sé porqué, supongo que por mucho que sea un mago poderoso, azkaban también le ha dejado un poquito tocado...si quiere salir, tendrán que sacarle...lo cual parece más y más probable a medida que avanza la trama, la verdad. No creo que Harry se una a Voldemort, aunque no me extrañaría nada que cumpliese su amenaza a Dumbledore y dejase que Voldemort se hiciese con el control...aunque todo puede pasar, sinceramente. No olvidemos que la sangre es más densa que el agua. Los padres de Ron...Arthur no quiso tener nadaque ver en el asunto, así que es más bien culpable por complicidad y no por haber actuado en su contra. Molly, sin embargo, sí que acusó a Harry todo lo que pudo y más. Remus no, él conoce a Harry, sabe de su reacción ante los dementores, y confía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en su instinto, que le dice que Harry es inocente. Espero que esto haya solucionado tus dudas. Gracias por tu review!

Azrael: gracias por tu review! Espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo, aunque no prometo nada. Ginny aparecerá pronto, no creo que tarde más de 2 o 3 capítulos.

Un saludo a todos!

**R&R?**


End file.
